


Heat's partner

by Blythlee



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Heat Stroke, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, sex between enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blythlee/pseuds/Blythlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a night patrol, Bumblebee goes into heat being the period. Thinking of being alone, the autobot decides to vent his desires.<br/>Too bad that he was wrong!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat's partner

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfiction has already been proposed in English on my second account, then I have deleted because I wanted to present it again in the original language.  
> since I was asked to put it in English and since I have deleted my second account, I propose again here.  
> Sorry for all the mistakes that you will find, I am working to improve my knowledge of English.

Bumblebee had just entered into heat.  
It had all happened suddenly while lying patrolling the peripherals streets of the city.  
Fortunately or unfortunately he was alone and could not see anyone else around that could feel his eloquent desire to interface.

The heat of the transformers was really awful: when it came over him a wave of lust and excitement that did not appeased except with regular interfaces throughout the period in which it lasted.  
Bumblebee stopped on the side of the road and transformed penetrating in a grove nearby, making sure that no one had seen him. He was nervous and extremely excited, wanted and needed to vent suffered its desires.  
Damn, I'm always surrounded by mech and when I really need their presence there never one! He thought bitterly while stroking his panel interface.

Its chassis was boiling and its engine hummed incessantly.  
Oh to hell he thought, I am in a forest outside the city, if there is no one to satisfy my desires will do it all alone!

With a click dried yellow mech opened its interface panel and grabbed its spike already pressurized and dripping transfuid.  
With movements beginning slowly and gradually getting faster he began work on his spike giving themselves pleasure alone.  
"Ah, I found you little yellow autobot!" Exclaimed suddenly a voice.

Bumblebee jumped with fear while a giant mech swooped in front of him from planting his feet in the ground.  
It was Blitzwing.

The Decepticon looked at him with a nasty smile, then it vanished from the composed face of Icy in seeing what the autobot was doing before his arrival. Bumblebee sheathed as soon as possible its spike but it was too late.  
"you're in heat," Blitzwig said after a few clicks of awkward silence.  
"N-not true!" Lied shamelessly Bumblebee, but could not deny the obvious.  
Blitzwing sighed and stared straight into the optical autobot smaller.  
"yes you are," he said, then Icy gave way to Hothead "you smell of heat to suck, you vill hear from a mile avay!"  
"... And ... and then what about you?" Bumblebee asked with a trembling voice, feeling the unmistakable smell of heat come from Blitzwing.  
Blitzwing replied with an ambiguous smile, then the yellow mech backed unleashing its stings when he saw the Decepticon toward him.  
"I vas just looking for a mate, you know zhat ve need to interface right avay!" Blitzwing shouted with his heavy accent.  
"Never ever with you! I'd rather die!" And it was true, because its chassis was melting.

Blitzwing stopped a few steps from Bumblebee and intervened Random.  
The Decepticon laughed heartily with a chilling laugh, then turned his back and went on all fours and opened its interface panel.  
"So autobot little cute, I know you vant zhis!"  
Bumblebee was stunned. Slowly lowered stingers without diverting his gaze from the valve so swollen and shiny of lubricant. What had occurred to that crowds Decepticon?  
The autobot felt its processor cloud and all its routes hurt as a wave of pure lust invaded stronger than the previous ones. He wanted to interface, fuck, he really wanted and patience if he had to settle for a Decepticon!

No thought another click, Bumblebee immediately jumped forward and grabbed him with one hand the sides of Blitzwing while with two other fingers explored the valve inlet.  
Random hissed when Bumblebee entered in its folds swollen curling his fingers on each node sensitive, that he found, pushing back the sides to take more. When the autobot noticed that his partner was quite ready to take its spike immediately pulled out his fingers leaving the valve empty.  
Blitzwing whined for this but immediately stopped when he heard the countersunk head and lubricated on entry of the spike of its valve.  
"I'm going to go in and make you scream like never in your life. I want the entire population of this planet feels like you like to take my spike in your valve"

Blitzwing did not have time to respond that the spike had already entered everything in its valve making him scream with pleasure.  
Although the yellow autobot was considerably smaller than him, it had a spike sized remarkable.  
With small movements Bumblebee gave him time to adapt to his partner to his greatness, then squeezing the sides of the Decepticon imposed a trend hard and deep.  
Blitzwing could not hold back the screams and moans of pleasure, whipping his sticky tongue everywhere.  
"That was what you wanted right? Do you can hear everything inside you?"  
"Y-yes! Ah! Ah!"

Bumblebee continued to push hard, deeper and deeper, faster and faster, enjoying the sounds of his fellow enthusiasts and the walls of his narrow valve that huddled around its spike.  
It did not take much to feel cramps of irregular valve, Blitzwing was close, but Bumblebee was.  
"Screams the m-my name" The whispered in the ear receiver while the last thrusts took him over the edge.  
"Ahhh ... Ahaaa ... B-bumble-bee ..."  
Blitzwing overloaded with a large amount of lubricant clutching spike of Bumblebee almost painfully.  


Bumblebee gave a few more push, then he overloaded his Transfluid pouring directly into his companion.  
They slumped together exhausted but happy and satisfied. When they had recovered a bit 'Bumblebee slipped off its spike by now quiet valve Blitzwing and sat down. Blitzwing his face composed of Icy joined him shortly after and touched his hand.  
"I did not think you were so capable interface" She told him without looking.  
"Neither do I think that your valve was so good."  
He hastily cleaned out in silence, and when they had finished Bumblebee turned to leave when Blitzwing grabbed his hand and held it.  
"Autobot ..."

Bumblebee waited for the end of the sentence but did not come. Blitzwing stubbornly refused to look at him and say nothing, but still held him by the hand.  
Eventually Bumblebee knew where he wanted to get the Decepticon and smiled.  
"Tomorrow! Same time, same place. Come alone, I've got to vent my heat!"  
Blitzwing looked at him and nodded with a smile leaving his hand.  
Bumblebee smiled and walked away through the vegetation.


End file.
